


Leather

by rainbowbean



Series: Kinkmas 2020 [15]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Multi, Restraint, Sex Toys, Smut, Smut adjacent, leather cuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbean/pseuds/rainbowbean
Summary: #kinkmas2020 Day 22. handcuffs
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Kinkmas 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036275
Kudos: 5





	Leather

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this vision of these gorgeous leather cuffs and their constant role with these three ever since the start. The comparison to metal cuffs is from personal experience, but each to their own.

There was one thing that was a constant in your box of toys, an item that had come with you from London where you’d originally picked it out with your longtime girlfriend Emily Prentiss. You’d been strolling through a craft market one rare Sunday off when you came across the leather workers booth and fell in love with a beautiful set of rich mahogany leather cuffs. The buckles were bronzed and looked almost steampunk and they stood out in a sea of black and silver. After a generous offer, the leather smith agreed to source a matching chain and make you a set of custom leather cuffs. You were a complete brat in response to Emily’s dominant nature in bed, teasing her and breaking rules almost constantly. You’d discovered you enjoyed being restrained as much as Emily enjoyed watching you pull against your restraints and if this was going to be a regular part of your sex life then you needed a good substitute for the standard law enforcement issue cuffs which pinched and bruised your wrists horribly, leading to a few strange looks in the office.

When you’d packed up your London home to move across the Atlantic you’d debated the pros and cons of bringing your extensive collection of sex toys versus replacing them Stateside but the cuffs were non-negotiable, you didn’t care how many TSA agents queried them, they were irreplaceable and had softened beautifully in the years you’d owned them. In an amusing coincidence, it turned out Spencer Reid’s beloved satchel was identical in tone to your prized cuffs, something you’d chuckled about the first time he had fastened them around your wrists as he laid you out for Emily’s enjoyment. He had worn them a few times himself, usually as a way to ground himself during more intense sessions. Emily would bring them to you sporadically after a tough case, they became her signal for you to take control and get her out of her head, she had even commissioned the original leather-smith to create a matching set of ankle cuffs that she favoured on the rare occasions she gave up control. If there was a symbol for your unconventional relationship, something that looked so jarring but was actually gentle and supportive in its own way to each of you it was those leather cuffs.


End file.
